Klaroline - alfabet
by laprincesadelamor
Summary: Seria krótkich historii o Klaroline na podstawie alfabetu
1. A - ART

_Cześć kochani!  
Ostatnio wpadłam na pomysł napisania serii o Klaroline na podstawie alfabetu. Alfabet był pisany w języku angielskim dlatego słowa tematyczne nie będą odpowiednie po polsku. Jednak pierwotnie historię pisałam w ojczystym języku i dopiero tłumaczyłam na angielski, ale wcześniej pojawiła się już historia po angielsku._

* * *

 **A - Art**

Był zimny i pochmurny dzień. Od rana padało. W domu panowała idealna cisza. Było słychać tylko krople deszczu uderzające o szyby okien.  
W pracowni panował pół mrok ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Dla Klausa liczyło się tylko płótno które miał przed sobą. Kochał malować.  
A szczególnie kochał malować ją. Była jego muzą. I była całkowicie jego. Wybrała jego. Był potworem, a ona i tak wybrała jego. Kocha jego tak jak on kocha ją.

 _"Znowu mnie malujesz?"_ \- z rozmyślań wyrwał go melodyjny głos jego ukochanej.

Odwrócił się z uśmiechem, a w progu stała ona.

Piękna blondynka o niebieskich oczach i najpiękniejszym uśmiechu. Ubrana w dopasowaną zieloną sukienkę, a na ręce błyszczała bransoletka którą dostała od niego na urodziny kilka lat temu. Na ramiona opadały delikatne blond loki.

Klaus drapieżnym krokiem poszedł do niej.

 _"Powinnaś się do tego przyzwyczaić, kochanie"_ \- powiedział Klaus i przyciągnął ją do siebie.

 _"Dlaczego tak bardzo lubisz mnie malować?"_ \- zapytała ciekawie Caroline.

Klaus odgarnął jej włosy i pocałował ją w czoło.

A po chwili powiedział - _"Może dla tego że jesteś piękna. I jesteś moją muzą. Sprawiasz że malowanie staje się przyjemniejsze. Zawsze lubiłem malować. Ale ty sprawiasz że to kocham. Uwielbiam wszystko co związane z tobą. Sprawiłaś że mam uczucia i nie jestem takim potworem jak byłem kiedyś"_ \- powiedział szczerze Klaus.

 _"Sam sprawiłeś że masz uczucia. Ja nie mam nic z tym wspólnego."_ \- Blondynka stara udowodnić swój punkt widzenia.

 _"To twoja zasługa, Caroline. Twoja miłość i dobroć mnie zmieniła. Dzięki tobie jestem kim jestem. Zmieniłaś mnie na lepsze. I za to ci dziękuję, Caroline" -_ powiedział Klaus po czym pocałował wampirzycę.

Deszcz przestał padać, a na niebie pojawiło się słońce. Promienie słoneczne padały przez okna prosto na świeżo namalowany obraz.

A na nim była ona.

Piękna wampirzyca o wielkim sercu i pełna miłości do niego.

Pełna miłości do Klausa.


	2. B - BLOOD SHARING

_Cześć wszystkim! :)_  
 _Dzisiaj napisałam kolejny one-shot. Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba.  
_ _Miłego czytania!_

* * *

 **B - Blood sharing**

W dzielnicy francuskiej w Nowym Orleanie był dzień jak co dzień. A nawet spokojniejszy od poprzednich. Klaus stał na balkonie i patrzył na swoje miasto które dopiero budzi się do życia. Myślał o tym że ma wszystko co chciał, no prawie wszystko. Nie miał jednej rzeczy, a raczej nie miał jednej osoby. Nie było tu jej. Caroline.  
Rozmyślania przerwał telefon dzwoniący na biurku w sypialni. Wszedł do pokoju i podniósł telefon i odebrał.

 _"Stefan, przyjacielu co mogę dla ciebie zrobić?"_ \- zapytał z ironią w głosie

 _"Klaus to nie czas na twoje głupie gierki"_ \- powiedział Stefan, a w jego głosie było słychać strach.

 _"Brzmi to poważnie"_ \- powiedział Klaus

 _"To Caroline. Ona.."_ \- zaczął Stefan

 _"Ona, co? Salvatore, mów co jej się stało"_ \- krzyknął do słuchawki Klaus.

 _"Ona umiera, Klaus. Ugryzł ją wilkołak."_ \- powiedział cicho Stefan.

 _"Jestem już w drodze"_ \- powiedział Klaus i pobiegł do samochodu.

Jechał najszybciej jak się dało. Chciał jak najszybciej być przy Caroline.

Dojechał pod dom braci Salvatore i wszedł do domu krzycząc - _"Gdzie ona jest?"_

 _"Na górze w sypialni"_ \- powiedział Damon który siedział na kanapie pijąc whisky.

Klaus poszedł po schodach i wiedział gdzie ma iść bo w domu unosił się zapach krwi Caroline. Wszedł do sypialni a na łóżku leżała pół przytomna wampirzyca. Na jej szyi widać było duże ugryzienie.

 _"Klaus?" -_ usłyszał szept blondynki.

 _"Jestem tutaj, kochanie"_ \- podszedł do niej i usiadł na łóżku.

 _"Czy to halucynacja? Nie ma cię tutaj, prawda?"_ \- usłyszał kolejny szept Caroline.

 _"To nie halucynacja. Jestem tutaj. A teraz pij"_ \- Klaus powiedział i podniósł ją do pozycji siedzącej. Caroline wgryzła się w rękę hybrydy, a Klaus czuł jak krew wypływa z jego żyły.  
Po chwili Caroline oderwała się od jego ręki i zasnęła. Klaus ułożył ją na łóżku i wyszedł cicho z pokoju. Wszedł do salonu gdzie siedzieli Damon i Stefan.

 _"Jak to się stało?"_ \- Klaus spytał donośnym głosem.

 _"Była w lesie ze mną"_ \- powiedział Stefan

 _"W czasie pełni? Jak mogłeś do tego dopuścić? Miałeś ją chronić"_ \- powiedział agresywnie Klaus.

 _"Wiem."_ \- przyznał cicho Salvatore

 _"Zabieram ją ze sobą do Nowego Orleanu"_ \- powiedział stanowczo Mikaelson.

 _"Ale.."_ \- zaczął Stefan ale Klaus mu przerwał.

 _"Żadnego ale. Zabieram ja żeby ją chronić bo wy nie umiecie"_ \- powiedział Klaus po czym usłyszał wołającą go cicho Caroline.

Hybryda poszła na górę i wszedł do pokoju gdzie leżała blondynka.

 _"Coś się stało, kochanie?"_ \- zapytał z uczuciem Klaus.

 _"Nie obwiniaj go. To moja wina. Ja chciałam iść na spacer. Wiem że było to nieodpowiedzialne z mojej strony ale nie obwiniaj go."_ \- powiedziała Caroline.

 _"Zrobię to dlatego że mnie o to prosisz. Ale i tak jedziesz ze mną do Nowego Orleanu i tym razem nie odpuszczę"_ \- powiedział Klaus.

 _"Wiem. I nie proszę o nic więcej. Miałeś rację. To miasto jest dla mnie za małe. Cały świat na mnie czeka jak Rzym, Paryż, Tokio."_ \- powiedziała z uśmiechem Caroline a Klaus ucałował ją w czoło i położył się obok niej, a ona się przytuliła do niego.

Następnego dnia po południu Klaus i Caroline wyjechali z Mystic Falls do Nowego Orleanu. Oboje zaczęli razem swoje nowe życie.


	3. C - CHAMPAGNE

**C - Champagne**

Był to kolejny dzień w Nowym Orleanie dla Caroline. Minął rok odkąd tu przyjechała. Minął rok odkąd ona i Klaus są razem. Dzisiaj była ich rocznica. Ich pierwsza rocznica.

Caroline chodziła smutna od rana. Wszyscy to widzieli. Bo Caroline Forbes nigdy nie jest smutna. Jednak nie tym razem.

Rebekah zabrała ją na zakupy na poprawę humoru, ale nawet to jej nie pomogło.

Wampirzyce po długich godzinach spędzonych na zakupach wróciły do domu.

Caroline poszła do sypialni jej i Klausa. Podeszła do łóżka żeby położyć tam torby z zakupami, ale jej uwagę przykuła koperta i pudełko leżące na samym środku łóżka. Torby postawiła na podłodze, a do ręki wzięła kopertę. Wyjęła z koperty kartkę na której pisało - Do zobaczenia o 8, Klaus. Blondynka odłożyła kartkę i otworzyła pudło, a tam zobaczyła przepiękną niebieską sukienkę. Ten prezent przypomniał jej bal w Mystic Falls na który kiedyś zaprosił ją kiedyś.

Blondynka nie zwlekając poszła do łazienki się przygotować bo miała dwie godziny czasu. Wzięła prysznic, wymalowała się, zakręciła włosy i lekko je podpięła, a kilka loków wypuściła wokół twarzy.

Kiedy już założyła suknię to zeszła na dół, a tam stał Klaus ubrany w czarny garnitur. Podał jej rękę i ucałował, mówiąc - _"Pięknie wyglądasz, kochanie"_

Wampirzyca się zarumieniła i powiedziała - _"Ty też niczego sobie"_

 _"Możemy jechać?"_ \- zapytał Klaus na co blondynka kiwnęła głową, a on chwycił ją pod ramię i poszli do samochodu.

Po okołu 20 minutach dojechali na miejsce.

Klaus otworzył drzwi Caroline i podał jej rękę by mogła wysiąść. Przeszli przez bramę przed nimi, a oczom Caroline ukazało się piękne pomieszczenie w restauracji. Na środku stał okrągły stół z pełną zastawą i świecami, a obok niego stał kelner. Na ścianach było pełno lampek, które rozświetlały ciemny pokój, a w tle grała cicho muzyka.

Klaus zaprowadził Caroline do stołu i odsunął dla niej krzesło, żeby ona mogła usiąść. Sam usiadł na przeciwko niej i podszedł do nich kelner, który podał im pierwsze danie, które wcześniej zamówił Niklaus. Po chwili kelner również nalał im szampana po czym odszedł.

 _"Szampan?"_ \- zapytała z zaciekawieniem blondynka.

 _"Tak. W końcu to nasza rzecz"_ \- odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

 _"Nie mamy żadnych rzeczy"_ \- powiedziała Caroline

 _"Mamy i to dużo. Ale szampan jest odpowiedni na dzisiejszą okazje. Dzisiaj jest nasza pierwsza rocznica. Pierwsza z wielu, Caroline"_ \- powiedział Klaus podnosząc lampkę szampana

 _"Myślałam, że zapomniałeś"_ \- powiedziała cicho Caroline, na co hybryda chwyciła ją za rękę.

 _"Nigdy bym nie zapomniał, kochanie. Nie mógłbym zapomnieć dnia w którym uczyniłaś mnie najszczęśliwszym mężczyzną na świecie"_ \- powiedział mężczyzna i pocałował jej rękę.

 _"Kocham Cię, Nik"_ \- powiedziała blondynka ze łzami w oczach i uniosła lampkę szampana w stronę Klausa.

 _"Ja Ciebie też, kochanie. A teraz wypijmy za nas i naszą miłość"_ \- powiedział i wzniósł toast.

Oboje cieszyli się dzisiejszym wieczorem. Po tej nocy Caroline nigdy już nie wątpiła w to, że Klaus zapomni kiedykolwiek o ich rocznicy.


	4. D - DANCE

**D - dance**

Caroline ubrana w zieloną sukiekę i czarne szpilki zeszła po schodach, które prowadziły do sali gdzie wszyscy studenci tańczyli. Była to kolejna impreza jej collegu.

 _"Cześć"_ \- zatrzymała się przed nią jej koleżanka Tracy z którą chodzi na zajęcia, a obok niej stał jej chłopak.

 _"Cześć, piękna sukienka"_ \- powiedziała energicznie Caroline.

 _"Dzięki, twoja też jest piękna i zakochałam się w twoich butach"_ \- odpowiedziała Tracy na co Caroline się zaśmiała.

 _"Nie wiem jak wy ale ja idę się napić"_ \- powiedziała wampirzyca.

 _"A my idziemy tańczyć"_ \- odpowiedział chłopak Tracy

 _"To do zobaczenia później"_ \- powiedziała blondynka i każdy ruszył w innym kierunku.

Caroline podeszła do stołu z napojami i wzięła sobie piwo.

 _"Jak podoba Ci się impreza?"_ \- zapytała podchodząca Amelia - jej koleżanka z jednej z klas.

 _"Dopiero co przyszłam, ale wydaje się być fajnie"_ \- Caroline odwróciła się w stronę Amy i odpowiedziała.

Nastąpiła cisza, którą po chwili przerwała Amy.

 _"A to kto?"_ \- zapytała Amy.

 _"Kto?"_ \- zapytała o szczegóły Caroline na co Amelia wskazała przystojnego blondyna, który szedł w ich stronę. Kiedy zobaczyła mężczyznę to się zakrztusiła. To był on. Ten, który obiecał, że nie wróci. Ten, który był w niej zakochany. Ten, który wybrał ją nad zemstą. Ten dla którego zawsze była na pierwszym miejscu.

 _"Znasz go? Jest cholernie przystojny"_ \- zapytała jej koleżanka.

 _"Ja.."_ \- zaczęła ale podszedł do nich mężczyzna.

 _"Witaj, Caroline"_ \- powiedział z uśmiechem.

 _"Klaus"_ \- wypowiedziała nerwowo jego imię.

 _"Mogę prosić do tańca?"_ \- wyciągnął rękę do niej i zaproponował.

Caroline spojrzała na Amy, która kiwnęła głową po czym Caroline odstawiła piwo i następnie wzięła rękę Klausa i ruszyli na parkiet.

Z głośników wydobyły się pierwsze słowa piosenki, a oni zaczęli tańczyć.

 _"Pięknie wyglądasz"_ \- powiedział Klaus, trzymając ją blisko siebie.

 _"Dzięki"_ \- odpowiedziała i zmierzyła go wzrokiem - _"Ty też nie najgorzej wyglądasz"_

Na co Klaus się zaśmiał i po chwili powiedział - _"Nie zapytasz po co tu jestem?"_

Caroline spojrzała mu prosto w oczy i powiedziała - _"Po co mam pytać jak i tak mi powiesz. Jak zawsze. Zawsze mówisz to czego nie chcę usłyszeć"_

 _"Co masz na myśli?"_ \- zapytał cicho.

 _"Zawsze mówisz prawdę, ale ja nie chce usłyszeć tej prawdy. Powiedziałeś, że Tyler jest wolny bo to jest to co chcę. Obiecałeś być moją ostatnią miłością. Powiedziałeś, że to miasto jest za małe. Powiedziałeś, że jestem piękna i pełna światła. Chciałeś znać moje plany na przyszłość i moje marzenia. Wybrałeś mnie nad zemstą kilka razy. Obiecałeś, że nie wrócisz jeśli będę z tobą szczera. Ale wróciłeś."_ \- powiedziała Caroline ze łzami w oczach.

 _"Caroline"_ \- zaczął Klaus

 _"Nie przerywaj mnie. Teraz ja mówię."_ \- przerwała mu i wzięła głęboki oddech po czym kontynuowała - _"Wszyscy mnie zostawiają. Ale ty zawsze jesteś albo wracasz. Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi to właśnie ty. Dlaczego dla ciebie jestem pierwszym wyborem. Jesteś potworem, a przynajmniej tak powinnam myśleć. Ale nie mogę. Dlaczego nie mogę tak myśleć"_ \- po policzkach zaczęły cieknąć jej łzy.

 _"Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego? Powiem Ci. Jesteś dla mnie pierwszym wyborem bo zasługujesz na to. Jesteś piękna, inteligentna, nieustraszona, troskliwa, szczera, prawdziwa. Nie jesteś jak każda inna. Każda od razu by zareagowała na mój akcent. Na mnie. Ale ty nie. Jesteś pewnego rodzaju wyzwaniem dla mnie. Ale jednocześnie jesteś jak ja. Zawsze chciałem rodziny i lojalności. I ty taka jesteś. Jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza. Dlatego się w tobie zakochałem nawet nie wiedząc kiedy. Chcę cię chronić i chcę żebyś była traktowana jak królowa. Chcę żebyś była moją królową. Chcę żebyś była moja bo cię kocham."_ \- Hybryda powiedział i wytarł łzy z jej policzków.

Blondynka chwile przyglądała się mężczyźnie po czym go pocałowała. Całowali się przez kilka minut po czym tańczyli dalej. Przytuleni do siebie.

Ten taniec zmienił coś. Pozwolił im na szczerość na którą żadne do tej pory sobie nie pozwoliło.


End file.
